ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
House Lossier
See also: Lord Vagan Lossier House Lossier (Northdale Borough ): House Lossier is fiercely independent and has little respect for statecraft. The borough of Northdale has been a backwater for centuries, few aristocratic families ventured as close to the frontier as Northdale. Therefore, when the populace was seeking a leading a family in accordance with the emerging custom for New Lordaeron , they selected a middle class family of skilled carpenters. Therefore, the Lossiers approach matters from the view of the common people moreso than the aristocrats. None of the other Houses can call House Lossier friend because they are stubbornly proud like the frontiers people they serve. Yet, the similarities between House Lossier and House Brambleward have made them into willing partners in the past; though, it will not admit it, Lossier often relies on Brambleward for militia support against the trolls of Zul’Aman despite the fact that Northdale contains one of the strongest standing militias. As far as domestic matters go, the family has emerged as a patron of industry for New Lordaeron. * MOTTO: “Kings and nobles do not not conquer.” *'COLOR': Grey *'SYMBOL': Image of a wagon wheel *'OBJECTIVE': To continue their isolationism, to insure that the aristocracy does not expand into Northdale, to build up their militia and arm them in better gear and weapons, to establish a string of forts along their northern border to hold back troll raids, maintain favorable relations with the Bramblewards. Relations: +2 ~ +1: Brambleward, Galbarrow 0: Mohrgan, Forsen, Andyr-Barov -1: Caballero, Stannard -2: Browman Specifics: *Lord Vagan Lossier respects House Brambleward from its humble origins and the heritage they share with them in that regards. They share a close relationship, but it is kept secret for the most part. It is well known that Lord Geoffrey sends his rangers to help the Lossiers’ patrol their northern border----yet, how many is unknown---and the Lossiers’ are far too proud of their independence to reveal that information. *Though he would never admit it, Lord Vagan is pleased with the treatment Northdale has received from House Galbarrow . In his eyes, they respect the Lossier’s desire for independence. He has sought to express this approval by agreeing to number of agreements regarding the trade of forestry rights in Northdale for weapons and armor from Stratholme smiths. *House Mohrgan is treated with indifference by the Lossiers. The Mohrgans’ grain shipments are useful, but the Lossiers will do all in the power to insure no one knows about their food shortage and the aide coming from the Mohrgans. Lord Vagan’s secret about the food had been discovered by Lord Hestein’s spies and he blackmailed Vagan into accepting the aide. Therefore, the Lossiers have been forced to maintain the appearance of a moderate relationship with the Mohrgans. *The Lossiers are smart enough not to get on the bad side of the Forsen s, but in secret, Lord Vagan is wary of Lord Lutheri ---it is his “paranoid” belief that at some point in the future the Forsens will try to underthrow the aristocracy with the Lordaeron Temple Knights. Although, the Lossiers and the frontiers’ people of Northdale have anyways been suspicious of any overarching societal structure like the monarchy of the old Kingdom or the Church. *So far House Lossier has had little interaction with House Andyr-Barov and has no opinion of them yet. *Following the stereotypical theme for frontiers people, House Lossier has little respect for keeping their wealth in banks; thereby, they do not trust the Caballeros and their banks. A gold coin is not a weapon, a tool, or food hence the Lossiers see no use in sucking up to Lord Beket . *House Stannard cannot be trusted in Lord Vagan’s opinion. Their close relationship with the Forsens made them a possible threat to Northdale Borough ’s independence. Furthermore, the Stannard high priced grain appeared to be an insult to the lower-class-favoring Lossiers. *To the Lossiers’, House Browman’s infatuation with upper-class culture and pursuits was an act of betrayal. Lord Vagan refuses to have anything to do with the Browmans. Category:Lore Category:New Lordaeron Category:House of New Lordaeron